KURUMA IN TROUBLE CHAPTER 1
by SERG-LOV-J777
Summary: THIS IS NOW MY FIRST STORY OF KURUMA AND HIEI SO HOPE U LOVE IT
1. Chapter 1

I FINALLY ENTERD INTO THE RAVE IT WAS DARK AS A BLACK SHADOW BUT WITH LIGHTS COMING OUT OF KNOW WHERE, LOOKING LIKE THE NOTHERN LIGHTS

I SLIGHTLY TURN TO THE LEFT AND SAW KURONUE; MY HEART FELT SAFE AND SECURE AS HE CAME TOWARDS ME AND WITH HIS DELIIFGHTFUL EYES. KURONUE SAID "I THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T MAKE IT." I WAS DISTRACTED WITH THE COLORS OF THE RANIBOW "RORONUEKURUMA!"YELLED KURONUE "IM SORRY IT'S JUST THAT I'VE NEVER BEEN HERE BEFORE"SAID KURUMA "WELLYOUR GONNA LOVE IT." SAID KURONUE HE GRABBED MY HAND AND PULLING ME WITH A GENTLE NUDGE A DINTRODUCING ME TO THE EMPLOYEES. AFTER THAT WE WENT DANCING AND OF COURSE THE ONLY THING YOU DO IS THE SHUFFLE, TECHNO, AND ELCETRO. HOWEVER I STILL ENJOYED WITH THE MOVEMENT OF THE MUSIC. KURONUE TOOK THIS DRINK CALLED MONSTER AND I SAW A PILL SLIPPING IN HIS MOUTH. THEREFORE, I WAS FULL OF DISSGUST BUT I HOLS IT IN WITH ALL MY STRENGTH FOR I LOVE HIM.I WANTED TO GO DANCE DENIAL HE DIDN'T FOR HE WANTED TO GET A LIGHTSHOW. CURIOSITY, I WENT TO GO WATCH SO WE SAT DOWN AND I WATCH HIM GETTING A LIGHT SHOW THEN THIS GUY WENT ON TOP OF HIM AND GIVING HIM I BELIVE A LIGHTSHOW I THOUGHT I LOOKED BEAUTIFUL UNTIL HE STRATING KISSING MY BAB AND FRUSTREATED I WAS AWW I GOT JEALOUS HOWEVER I WAS SHOCKED BUT DIDN'T CARE BECAUSE I KNOW HE LOVE ME MORE BUT THEN HE LEFT AND SAY HE WAS GOING TO THE BATHROOM I TRUSTED HIM HE LEFT FULL OF HATE BUT THAT WAS JUST ONE ERROR RIGHT?

AN HOUR PAST AND HE HAVEN'T CAME BACK YET SO I WENT TO GO INVISTIGATE EVERY WHERE THE BATHROOM, DANCEFLOOR, AND OUTSIDE SO I WENT WHERE THE JUMPER AREA WAS AT AND I SAW HIM HAVING SEX WITH THAT LIGHT SHOW PERSON AND FURIOUS I WAS I GOT THERE AND I LASHED HIM WITH MY ROSE WHIP AND BLOOD CAM FLYING EVERY WHERE AND I KURONUE FACE AND DROPPED HIS MOUTH OPEN AND I TOLD HIM "IT'S OVER." HE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING WITH ALL THAT CONFLICT SOO I LEFT AS I WAS NEAR THE EXIT I STARTED TO CRY FORE THE MAN I LOVE BETRAYED ME, FULL OF SORROW I DIDN'T LOOK BACK AND LEFT EVEN THOUGHT I LOST THE MAN THAT I LOVE IT WAS FOR THE BEST I WAS OUR OF THE RAVE AND I WAS LUMBERING AND BUMPED INTO SOMEONE I SAID "OWWW, WHAT THE HELL." "IM SORRY." SAID HIIEI SUDDENLY HIEI SAW HIM CRYING FULL WITH TEARS HE SAID "ARE U CRYING KURUMA. AND WHO DID THIS TO YOU?" FULLL OF EMBARESSD KURUMA LEFT RUNNING LIKE A RABIT FAST AS HE COULD HOWEVER HIEI WENT RANNING FOR HIMM AND CATCHED UP TO KURUMA BUT IMPATIEN HE GOT TIRED OF RUNNIG AND GRABBED HIEI FROM ARMS FORCING HIM TO STOP "WHATS WRONG?" HIEI SAID.

KURUMA WOULDN'T SAY ANYTHING SO THEN HE GOT FURIOUS AND FORCED HIM IN THE CAR AND DROVE OFF TO HIEI'S HOUSE.


	2. Chapter 2

As the car stopping in the garage Kuruma got out of the car as quick as a flash but, before he could Hiei like a cheetah nudged kuruma on to the wall said, "what is your problem im trying to help because…" he paused and didn't said anything for a few minutes and finally spoke calmer "If you want to come and proceed you may however if you want to leave there is the door." He let go of kuruma surprisingly on what hiei did he only tried to help and felt guilty so he went inside also hiei sensed it plus was happy so he made tea for kuruma in addition to receiving it lastly talking about the conflict," So what happen in the rave?" said hiei. Kuruma unhappily spoke," Kuronue cheated on me, he was having an affair with the lights person in the jumper angrily I was I wiped him with my rose whip I don't know if he's dead but I hope." Hiei instantly focus on kuruma he said," Owwww I'm sorry to hear that." In hiei mind thinking to kiss kuruma so he could be happy but as a gentleman he said" kuruma your eyes are beautiful your hair is wonderful and I think you're the hottest guy in the world and I cant take it anymore please may I..?" hiei stopped and kuruma curiously said "WHAT?" so eager to now out of now where hiei's lips appear out of now where and was full of grace hiei touched his hair gently like if he was strong enough to squish him but he couldn't

So they went to the floor and making love

"OWWW HIEI, IDREAMED OF THIS ALL MY LIFE!" meaning with delight. Hiei said, "You love me kuruma?" "YES!" kuruma said and they went to the bed romantically and rocking back and forth. "oww yes aww owww yess!" said kuruma. Hiei said, "I love you", but then his focus was back in the sex and said, " harder aww, yesss." but hiei was doing it hard for he was on top of kuruma. They were tired after 30 min and both stared at each other said goodnight and I love you and they both kiss and went straight to sleep

The sun rising up and kuruma smiling for he was with his true love and had an affair with him but, he wasn't their by his side and their wasn't even one noise like if mother nature wanted the background to be silent as a mime curiously he went to investigate and went looking everywhere after a few min. he got tired but didn't remember on looking for him in the front porch then he reached for the door suddenly, contentedly he saw him in addition he was meditating and he sensed him in his presents finally got up and kissed hiei for it was a good morning presents then kuruma went inside cooked meals and while they ate they started having a conversation about themselves like if it were their first dated and was now officially in a relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

After months on dating Hiei, Kuruma believe in all his heart that he found his love and that he may be the one. And wanted to tell Hiei that he was pregnant, so he was planning to tell Hiei on their dinner date. It was eight o c lock pm and both were preparing on both to proceed on their dinner date. So finally after they were come to an end on putting their accessories so they retreated to the car and fled to this fancy restaurant named Show your Talent. After, a few minutes they got their and it was pretty loud for a restaurant and you could hear people singing while the back round music was play and this young lady sang like a professional vocalist she sang beautifully like if trying to get an A on singing class besides that the restaurant was beautiful the inside mad want to cry for some reason but Kuruma believed it was the angels hanging out of the ceiling. Furthermore, they reached for their seats they sat and Kuruma thought the seat was dreadfully comfortable and sat with delight then after that they ordered chop suey and while they waited patiently they were hearing that beautifully toned vocalist and she was singing like a beautiful humming bird then shockingly hit this high note beautifully and finished with a grand faunally by fireworks came out of now where and everyone clapped full with enthusiast suddenly the Dj was picking someone else to sing and the spot light choose Kuruma and he was like no and making up excuse but finally he said " fine but I get to choose the song.", and the dj accepted and kuruma choose the song only exception and it was for Hiei and sang

"When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and cursed at the wind." He sang his heart out and did his best and was of to a good start and for two minutes singing like a cricket and for a second another extrodinary faunally ended by a big bang and beautiful firecrackers shouting in the air and then sat back to his seat and everyone cheering for him and then kuruma said "Hiei I'm pregnant." And kurumu happily told him at least and hiei jus kissed kuruma on the lips gently and smoothly they both smile and left for they wanted to be in a private… so then hiei felt the stomach and said it was a…..


End file.
